steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nivian
Nivian is a city in southern Coreune built around watery canals, riverfronts, and dark alleyways where one can easily disappear without a trace. The swampy ground (Nivian is adjacent to the ever-enlarging Black Swamp) and the nearby Belanswood seem a poor choice for the locale of a major city, and it has required enormous labor to maintain the infrastructure. Nevertheless, Nivian has thrived, and as buildings collapse for lack of ground support or simply sink into the mire, the industrious engineers and laborers keep constructing anew atop the crumbling structures. In fact, the Nivian graveyards are notoriously difficult to maintain due to the boggy grounds and the mysterious diseases and creeping parasites saturating the very soil. It is said the dead are restless even in sanctified ground and often rise to haunt the living. Despite such ominous traits, Nivian flourishes because it is a vital trade nexus between Coreune and Hallandy, as well as the destination of numerous wealthy Hallandic refugees fleeing the zombie infestation of that land. Indeed, Nivian is a mixed bag. Its diverse and colorful culture, center of learning, mercantile society, and prime location make it a major hub for adventurers, frontiersmen, traders, and students. Such details combined with its haunted reputation make Nivian one of the most famous cities in Coreune. Annexation by Coreune Nivian (and the surrounding region, encompassing all of eastern Giarda Canton) was a part of Hallandy until 1538, when a rail line connecting Trempania and Toureme was constructed through the city by Coreunean engineers. The final stretch of that rail line, a 25-mile long causeway over the Black Swamp, was completed at great cost to the rail companies involved, and Coreune saught to add Nivian to its empire in compensation. Hallandy initally refused, and the two nations fought a brief series of battles in the region. While the region has never been officially ceded to Coreune, the zombie infestation in Hallandy has resulted in their armies being called back, and Nivian is now a fully incorporated part of the Coreunean empire. Arrival of Refugees A large number of refugees from Hallandy have made their way across Belanswood into Nivian, seeking passage to Coreune's interior. Many of the displaced, unable to afford passage, now haunt the city, uncertain of their future or what to do in the present. Several small camps of tents and other temporary housing have cropped up outside of town, and the local church has endeavored to aid these people. Other less scrupulous locals are taking advantage of the situation for personal gain by finding ways to swindle the newcomers or charging ridiculous prices for common goods. The city's population has risen well beyond its means, as crowding has reached unacceptable levels. Tensions in Nivian are very high, for it is feared that the zombie plague may eventually reach the city, placing it in even more danger. Sites in Nivian Notable sites in the city of Nivian include the Nivian University, the Grand Cathedral, and the large open plaza known as the Quad. In addition to these, Nivian is also well known for the extensive Undercity, a system of sunken caves and limestone grottoes extending beneath the city. Category:Small Cities Category:Locations Category:Locations in Giarda Category:Locations in Coreune Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in Coreune